Fallen Angel
by cherylwoo
Summary: On his way home from work, Arthur comes across a fallen angel. He takes the angel home and cares for him. As time goes by, Arthur discovers that he is falling for the angel. But little does Arthur know that the angel has some baggage from back when he was an angel. Rated for some blood. England/China.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was on his way home from work. In all honesty, he was bored of his lifestyle – it was the same routine everyday – wake up, go to work, come home, chill in front of the television, go to bed. And the cycle would repeat itself all over again the next day.

It wasn't like Arthur didn't have any friends that he couldn't socialise with. It was just that they worked odd hours, so they were free when he was at work, or he was free when they were at work. And his colleagues were too tired after work to hang out. It was a slightly complicated situation. So Arthur and his friends mostly spent the weekends together.

As he turned into a corner, Arthur caught sight of an ash-haired person huddled in an alley. He was dressed in a white sort of tunic that seemed to be torn. The figure was trembling, and it looked like it was from pain.

Cautiously, Arthur approached the figure and gently placed his hand on the other person's shoulder. The other person literally jumped before turning behind to look at Arthur.

Arthur could see that there were tears in the person's golden eyes and that he clearly was in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

The other man shook his head. "H-hurts," he rasped, gesturing to his back.

Arthur glanced at the person's back and was shocked to see two gaping bloodied holes at the area of his shoulder blades. It looked like whatever that was there had been ripped from them.

"Can you stand?" Arthur reached out to stable the other man. "Let's go back to my place and get you treated."

The person struggled to lift himself from the ground, but he proved too weak to be able to even support himself.

Arthur looked at the other man in concern. He then bent down. "Tell me if I'm hurting you," he told the other man as he lifted him from the ground, bridal-style.

The man let out an undignified squeak as he was lifted from the ground and then winced when Arthur's hand brushed the wound on his back.

"I'm Arthur, by the way," Arthur told the man as he made his way home with him in his arms. "What's your name?"

"Yao," the man whispered.

Arthur frowned. Earlier on, when Yao had tried to tell him that he was hurting, it seemed like he couldn't speak properly as well. "Can't you talk?"

Yao brought his hands to his throat. He shook his head. "I temporarily lose my voice when I lose my wings, aru," he breathed.

Arthur blinked. He was taken aback at what Yao had just told him. "… Your… wings…?"

Yao nodded sadly. He did not look at Arthur.

"Care to explain?" Arthur prompted.

Yao glanced briefly at Arthur before he turned to look away. Arthur could tell his face was contorted into an expression of agony. "I am an angel, aru," he exhaled in pain. "Or rather, WAS an angel. I was exiled from heaven for breaking the law."

Arthur was silent. He had thought that angels were messengers of God and performed God's tasks. He had thought that angels were mythical, or that only certain people with gifts could experience them. But here, right in front of him, was a fallen angel.

There were all sorts of questions Arthur wanted to ask Yao, but he didn't know where to start. He finally reached home, and gently placed Yao on the couch. "Don't move," Arthur commanded. "I'm going to get some bandages and some warm water. Just make yourself comfortable."

Awkwardly, Yao sat on the sofa and looked around. Arthur had quite a nice home.

Arthur returned shortly with a basin of warm water, some cloth and some bandages. He sat down beside Yao on the sofa. "Turn around," he told Yao. "I'll help you out of your clothes, so I can clean your wounds."

Yao was about to object, saying that he could do that himself, thank you very much, but one look at Arthur's determined stare made him shut up. He simply blushed and turned around, letting Arthur strip him off the garment he was wearing.

Once Arthur had gotten the top part of Yao's clothes off, he brushed Yao's ponytail to the front so that he could have a better look at the wound. "It's a clean hole," Arthur commented. "It should heal fairly quickly."

Arthur dabbed a piece of cloth in the warm water and gently ran it over the first wound. Yao hissed in pain as the cloth came in contact with the wound. "Bear with it for just a while," Arthur told him. "I'm just washing it, and then I'm going to bandage it."

Yao nodded and shut his eyes tightly. He could do this without crying. His lower lip trembled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. It was the first time in Yao's life dealing with pain, and he was not used to it. In heaven, everything was blissful and one did not experience pain.

When Arthur was done, he wrapped the bandages around Yao's torso and chest. "We'll change it again tomorrow," he told Yao, smiling.

Yao turned around and looked at Arthur. "Tomorrow?" he mouthed.

"Of course!" Arthur exclaimed. "You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

Yao shook his head.

"Well, you can stay here!" said Arthur as he grinned at Yao. "I'll even help you adjust to life here on Earth."

Yao was touched by Arthur's kindness. He had only just met the man, and yet here he was, offering his home to Yao. Yao's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, don't cry," said Arthur, horrified by the scene of the other man crying in front of him. "It's not like I'm doing this for you – I'm pretty lonely myself," Arthur grumbled half-heartedly as he looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

Yao laughed silently and nodded. He wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hand, and smiled widely at Arthur.

"Come on," Arthur took Yao's hand and led him to his room. "Let's get you something decent to wear."

* * *

That night, during dinner, Arthur found out that Yao had not tasted meat in his entire life. "Then what do you eat in heaven?" inquired Arthur.

Yao held up a piece of broccoli on his plate, indicating vegetables. "And grains, cereal, rice…" he whispered softly to Arthur.

"Vegetarians, huh?" mused Arthur. "Well, since you're no longer an angel, would you like to try some chicken?" He stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork and held it out to Yao.

Yao eyed the piece of meat apprehensively. After a moment, he took the fork from Arthur and stuffed the chicken into his mouth. Yao looked thoughtful as he chewed on the food item.

"So how is it?"

Yao gave Arthur a thumbs-up sign.

"I'm glad," Arthur grinned.

* * *

After dinner, Arthur took Yao to buy some basic necessities, despite Yao's protests. "Look," said Arthur. "I earn way too much for myself, so let me spend it on a friend."

Yao was taken aback by what Arthur said. Friend? He'd only known Arthur for a few hours, and Arthur already considered him a friend? Humans were very strange, indeed.

All in all, Arthur bought Yao a few sets of clothes, and some toiletries. "I'll take you shopping this weekend," Arthur told Yao. "We don't have much time now, seeing as it's a weekday and I have to get up early tomorrow. But this weekend, definitely," he grinned at Yao.

Yao smiled in return. Honestly, he could probably make do with what he had now. He was a fallen angel and had to make atonement for his sins, so he had expected to live crudely.

When they got back to Arthur's home, Arthur showed Yao to the guest bedroom. "It's yours now – I barely have any guests anyway," he said sheepishly. "The sheets are clean, and you can decorate the room however you want."

"Thanks," Yao mouthed to Arthur.

"Hey, don't mention it," Arthur replied gently. "Oh, if you decide to sleep in tomorrow and I have left for work, feel free to help yourself to any food I may have in the fridge – it's not much, but yeah…" he said embarrassedly. "I will be back in the evening to change your bandages for you."

Yao nodded.

"Well, good night," said Arthur as he took a step out of the room.

Yao waved at Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like Yao's voice returned with the healing of the wounds on his back. In two weeks, the wounds on his back had healed completely and his voice was back, and Yao was beginning to get confident in talking and interacting with Arthur.

Yao was still getting used to life on Earth, but Arthur had to admit, Yao was adjusting pretty well for one who was suddenly thrown out of heaven to fend for himself on Earth.

Yao had been watching the cooking channel on the television, and was learning how to cook. So now, when Arthur returned home from work, he had a meal prepared for him. And Yao was not a shabby cook – it seemed like cooking came naturally to him.

Arthur was also enjoying Yao's company. Yao was a pleasant and entertaining person to be with, and Arthur always looked forward to returning home now.

When Yao voiced his intention on getting a job, Arthur choked on his food. "What? Why?"

"Well," Yao began bashfully. He looked away from Arthur. "I feel guilty for leeching off you, aru."

Arthur sighed. "I told you – I earn way too much for myself. Let me spend it on other people," he told Yao. "Besides, you still aren't used to life on Earth, I don't think you should get a job yet."

Yao nodded. "If you think so…" His eyes glazed over and he had a faraway look in them. He had stopped eating, and had placed his utensils on the table.

Arthur stared at Yao for a while. Finally, he asked, "Do you miss your home?"

That snapped Yao out of his trance. "Yes, a bit, aru," he replied. "But I've broken the law and I have to accept what has happened to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what law did you break that was so serious that it had to warrant you being thrown out of heaven?"

Yao turned red and averted his gaze from Arthur's. "I can't tell you."

Arthur shrugged. He tried to be nonchalant. Personally, he didn't think Yao could break any law that would get him exiled from anywhere – Yao was too nice a person to do anything like that. But Arthur didn't push the matter. When Yao was ready to tell him, he would. Silently, he resumed eating. After a moment of comfortable silence, Arthur said, "Well, nevertheless, I know it's selfish of me to think that way, but I thank God that you did what you did because if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you."

That caused Yao to look up suddenly at Arthur.

Arthur didn't look at Yao. His cheeks were pink as he stared determinedly at his food.

"You mean that, aru?"

Arthur finally turned his eyes to gaze at Yao. He nodded.

Yao smiled. "Honestly, I'm glad I got exiled from heaven too," he told Arthur.

Arthur could only gape incredulously at Yao.

* * *

Two months later, Yao received some unexpected visitors. He had been ironing Arthur's work clothes when he heard a tap on the window.

Yao looked up and was shocked to see his brothers and sister waving at him from outside. Angels technically could enter a human's residence as and when they liked, but Yao figured that it was out of courtesy to him that his siblings remained outside and didn't enter until permission was granted to them.

"You guys," said Yao as he opened the window. His siblings slipped right in. "What are you doing here, aru?"

"Sorry, we would have come earlier…" Kiku began.

"… but God only gave us permission to see you recently," finished Mei.

"That's okay," replied Yao, as he showed them to the living room where they could sit and talk. "I'm getting used to being a human being," he told his siblings.

"If you need anything, you can let us know," said Hong Kong.

Yao shook his head. "It's okay – the human I'm living with, Arthur – he provides everything for me. He's great, aru!"

"So…" Yong Soo wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Have you found the human that you have fallen in love with, da-ze?"

"Oh," Mei gushed. "Have you confessed your love for him?"

Yao flushed and looked away from his siblings. He had been thrown out of heaven because he had fallen in love with a mortal. In a way, Yao thought it was an act of grace from heaven because then the fallen angel would be free to pursue a relationship with the human being; angel-human relationships were generally very hard to maintain. "Yes, and no," he replied shyly.

"Why not?" demanded Hong Kong. "You were exiled from heaven for this, you should at least take the chance!"

Yao rubbed his temples. "It's not that simple, Hong," he said wearily.

"What's not that simple?" exclaimed Hong Kong. "You confront him and tell him that you love him!"

Yao chuckled lightly. "That may be how it worked in heaven, but I assure you – it doesn't work that way on Earth, aru," he told his brother.

All of Yao's siblings looked at him quizzically.

Yao sighed. "Not everyone here knows everyone, and you can't go around confessing your love to a random person here," he told his siblings. "You need to foster and build a relationship with a person, and if the two of you think that you should take it to the next level, then you can become a couple, aru," Yao added. "Or at least, that's what I think they call it here on Earth…"

Kiku looked thoughtful. "Wow, relationships on Earth are complicated."

"So, have you found the one you're in love with?" asked Yong Soo again excitedly. "Who is he, da-ze? Are you close to him? Have you "built your relationship" with him?"

Yao's cheeks became redder. He averted his eyes from his siblings' scrutinising glares. "I've found him," he said softly. "He's Arthur – the one I'm living with."

"OOH!" Mei squealed. "That is so romantic!"

"Oh, OH!" exclaimed Hong Kong. "Like, tell us how you met!"

Yao rolled his eyes. He began telling his siblings of how he fell from heaven after losing his wings and landed in an alleyway not far from Arthur's home. He told them of how Arthur found him and nursed his injury. He also told them of how Arthur had invited him to live with him, and how Arthur provided him with everything despite his protests.

"Oh," Mei swooned. "He sounds like a nice person."

Yao nodded. "He is," he replied.

"I may not know much about human nature – but it sounds like he's fond of you already," Kiku piped in. "Not many humans would go out of their way to care for someone they just met," he said matter-of-factly.

"You think so, aru?" Yao asked his brother. "I mean, I'm grateful that he's been so kind to me, but I can't tell if he likes me or not."

"I'm sure he does, da-ze!" Yong Soo shouted. "He'd be a fool not to like you!"

Yao smiled appreciatively at his brother. He patted Yong Soo on the back. "Well, enough about me, what about you guys, aru?"

The siblings proceeded to go into an animated description of their life in heaven. Yao listened intently, silently glad that they were doing well even without him to take care of them.

* * *

When Arthur got home that evening, Yao was just putting the finishing touches to the steak he cooked.

"Welcome home, aru!" Yao greeted cheerfully.

Arthur squinted at Yao. He was… TOO happy. Yao was generally a happy person, but this was too much. "Did something happen today?" Arthur inquired. "You seem… happy."

Yao giggled. "I guess it's true, huh?" he said cheekily. "I've been told that my happiness just… radiates."

Arthur nodded. "You seem to be glowing today," he commented as he took a seat at the dining table.

Yao poured a cup of cordial and placed it in front of Arthur's plate. "Well, my siblings visited me today, aru," he told Arthur.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Your siblings? They are angels from heaven too?" Well, it made sense that Yao would have siblings from heaven – he had a life before he fell to earth.

Yao nodded. "I had no idea how much I missed talking to them until today, aru…" he mused thoughtfully.

Arthur was curious as to what Yao's siblings were like. If they were anything like Yao, he would be very interested to meet them. "Tell me about them," he said.

Yao laughed. "You want the full version or the abridged version?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with telling me," replied Arthur. "The full version, preferably," he winked.

Yao smiled and took his seat opposite Arthur. "I'll tell you all about them tonight during our walk in the park, aru," he said. "Now, let's eat."

Arthur grinned at the ex-angel and began digging into his food.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight months later, Arthur realised that he was smitten over the fallen angel. He would catch himself staring at Yao when he was sure Yao wasn't looking. Arthur would buy expensive gifts for Yao and when Yao blushed as he presented the gifts to him, there was a fluttering in Arthur's heart. He found himself looking forward to moments where he and Yao were alone together. He found himself wanting to kiss Yao and see his reaction to it.

One day, while Yao was watching the cooking channel (no doubt learning some new recipe to try out), Arthur plopped himself down on the sofa next to him.

Yao turned to greet Arthur with a smile, but quickly turned his attention back to the television so as not to miss anything.

Arthur hid a grin behind his hand. It was cute how Yao was so fixated on the cooking channel.

As Yao took down notes on the recipe that the host was presenting on television, he couldn't help but feel Arthur's stare piercing his back. He tried to ignore it, but was soon sweating under Arthur's intense stare.

Meanwhile, Arthur was debating with himself whether or not to just kiss Yao. It could put their current friendship in jeopardy, but Arthur was seriously considering risking it.

As soon as the commercial came on, Yao turned to Arthur. "Arthur," he said. "What are you staring at-mmph!"

Yao didn't get to finish what he was saying for Arthur had leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Arthur was a lot heavier than him, and Yao soon found himself pinned down on the sofa as Arthur continued his assault on Yao's mouth. Nevertheless, Yao kissed Arthur back; he moved his lips to accommodate Arthur's, and eventually parted his lips to allow Arthur's tongue to slip into his mouth.

When they broke apart, both Arthur and Yao were panting. Yao lay on the sofa, his hair splayed behind him. He was still a bit dazed by the turn of events, while Arthur peered into Yao's face, terribly afraid he had somehow made a huge mistake. Both of them didn't say anything for a while.

Then, Yao grinned at Arthur. "You are a good kisser, aru," he said.

Arthur gaped at Yao. He had just kissed Yao and all Yao could say was that he was a good kisser? "Did you… did you enjoy it?"

Yao blushed and nodded.

"Do you want to do it again?"

Yao's eyes met Arthur's and he nodded again, this time a bit shyly.

Arthur grinned at Yao and leaned forward to kiss Yao again. The kiss this time was not as intense, but both of them found themselves murmuring, "I love you," into the kiss.

When Arthur and Yao finally sat up again, Yao switched off the television. He could not finish watching the show now that he was so giddy from happiness. Yao looked at Arthur with a delirious smile on his face.

Arthur chuckled at Yao's behaviour. "Does that make us an item now?"

Yao beamed and nodded excitedly. He was still blushing.

"You are so cute when you blush," Arthur told Yao and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"I will stop blushing when you stop doing things like that, aru!" retorted Yao hotly.

"But I like seeing you blush," chided Arthur as he wrapped his arms around Yao and pulled Yao's body closer to his.

"Idiot," muttered Yao affectionately as he buried his face into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur merely smiled and breathed in Yao's scent.

After a moment of silence, Yao finally looked up at Arthur. "I suppose I can tell you why I was thrown out of heaven now."

Arthur looked interested.

"I fell in love with a human being, aru," Yao told Arthur monotonously.

Arthur's face was indifferent. But inside, he wanted to demand who was it and where he could find that person so that he could pummel him into a pulp for causing Yao to fall in love with him and be expelled from heaven.

"Angel and human relationships are frowned upon in heaven, aru," Yao continued. "It is very hard to maintain. Angels being immortal and humans being mortal," he explained. "In a way, it is an act of grace from heaven to expel an angel who has fallen in love with a human being, so that way, the angel becomes mortal and he is free to pursue a relationship with the human. But my most profound sin was that I was in love with a man."

Arthur remained silent.

"It was my first love – I had never been in love – not even with another angel," said Yao. "And I didn't know how to deal with it, aru. I told my siblings that I had fallen in love with a human, but I didn't tell them who it was. I don't know how, but God eventually got wind of it, and here I am."

"Who…"

"Who was it that I fell in love with?" Yao gazed at Arthur lovingly. "It was you, aru. It always has been."

"Wait," Arthur frowned and held up a hand. "You knew me even before I knew you?"

Yao laughed lightly. "I have been watching you from heaven. You could call me your guardian angel, aru," he said. "I prevented harm from reaching you. I suppose you were wondering why you were so lucky as to not have to deal with any serious injury or bad luck?"

"Yeah," Arthur scratched his head thoughtfully. "I had wondered. It seems that I'm more prone to accidents after I met you."

Yao giggled lightly. "Sorry – after I was exiled from heaven, there was no one to protect you. Perhaps another angel will take on the job in the future, aru…"

"It's okay," Arthur waved a hand. "It's not anything I can't handle," he told Yao.

"When I was thrown out of heaven, I had no control where I ended up, aru. It so happened that I landed in an alley not far from your home and you came across me," Yao continued and smiled ironically. "You can't imagine my shock when I felt your hand on my shoulder and turned around and found you looking at me," he continued. "I guess you could call it luck, aru."

Arthur leaned forward and gently pushed Yao onto his back on the sofa. He hovered over Yao. "You call it luck," he said. "I call it destiny."

Yao looked at Arthur in wonderment. "You really think so?"

Arthur kissed Yao on the forehead, tenderly. "I know so," he replied.

"Anyway," Yao said coyly. "I'm glad things turned out the way it did, aru."

"Me too," replied Arthur before he moved to lie beside Yao on the sofa. It was a bit squishy but they were comfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of hell, a discussion was taking place. "You mean, the angel was actually exiled from heaven?" a large devil loomed menacingly over his messenger. His name was Ivan, and no one messed with him.

"T-that's the news on the grapevine, sir!" said the messenger, a smaller devil by the name of Toris

"That means he's human now – he's lost all his angelic powers," muttered Ivan, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Great, great…" murmured Ivan. He had an evil grin on his face.

"W-what are you going to do, sir?"

Ivan smirked at Toris. "Revenge, of course. For my lovely sister, Natalia."


	4. Chapter 4

Yao had been sleeping when he felt his bed dip. Generally a light sleeper, Yao was awake within seconds, although only half-awake.

Yao turned around to see a head of blonde hair disappear under his blanket. It was dark, but the hair on the head was unmistakably blonde. "Arthur?" he mumbled.

The blonde-haired head reappeared from under the blankets. "Oh, hi Yao," Arthur didn't even sound repentant.

"What are you doing, aru?" asked Yao sleepily.

Arthur shrugged and wrapped his arms around Yao. "I was lonely. And cold," he explained. "So I decided to join you."

"Cold? Really? Isn't the heater on, aru?"

"Yes," Arthur replied sheepishly. "And no, I'm not really cold. I just wanted an excuse to do this," as he said that, he snuggled into Yao's body, wrapping his arms around Yao's smaller body.

Yao rolled his eyes. He thanked God it was dark and Arthur could not see his cheeks colouring. "Sap," Yao muttered warmheartedly. He encircled his arms around Arthur's body.

It was not long before the couple was asleep, limbs entwined around each other.

* * *

Several weeks ago, Yao began volunteering at a homeless shelter. He thought he should make good use of his time since he had nothing to do in Arthur's house anyway. Although Yao didn't earn anything, he was glad that he was helping people. It may have been his intrinsic nature as an angel to want to help others, but he felt good about the job.

Yao worked in the mornings till late afternoon, and he would help to serve lunch to the homeless people. Then, he could still be back to rest and prepare dinner for Arthur – his favourite pastime. Yao thought it was an excellent arrangement.

One evening, Yao was so tired from working that he fell asleep on the sofa right after cooking dinner.

When Arthur came home, the lights were not turned on and it was rather dim. Arthur groped around for the switch, and when the lights finally illuminated the room, he caught sight of Yao passed out on the sofa, curled into a foetal position.

Smiling affectionately at the sleeping figure, Arthur made his way towards him and gently shook him. "Yao, are you hungry?"

Yao opened an eye. As soon as he saw Arthur, he sat up. "I'm sorry, aru!" he cried. "I was just taking a nap…"

Arthur laughed. "It's okay – you're allowed to sleep, you know – this is also your home," he told Yao, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "So, are you hungry?"

Yao's eyes widened when Arthur said that his home was also Yao's. Did that mean they were sort of married now? Yao shook his head – he shouldn't keep his hopes up! Nevertheless, Yao grinned at Arthur. "Not really," he replied. "But I can still eat, aru."

"Great!" Arthur exclaimed as he stood up and clapped his hands together. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll set the table?"

"Okay," replied Yao as he made his way to his room to freshen up. When he got to his room, he found a chocolate Hershey's Kiss on his pillow with a note attached to it. Curious, Yao walked towards his bed and took the chocolate along with the note. He opened the note and began reading.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Yao giggled softly. It was so cheesy, yet so Arthur to do something like that. Yao placed the chocolate Kiss on the side table and entered the bathroom to wash his face.

When Yao was done and went into the dining hall for dinner, the delicious aroma of lemon chicken wafted through his senses. Arthur had just finished setting the table and was sitting at the dining table, looking expectantly at Yao.

Yao grinned at his lover. "I saw the chocolate you left for me, aru," he told Arthur.

"Oh, that?" Arthur's eyes lit up. "I had totally forgotten about that…" he smiled sheepishly. "It was just a little something I thought would make you smile."

Yao embraced Arthur from the back and pecked him gently on the cheek. "It did," he told Arthur. "Thanks."

Arthur turned around and smiled gently at Yao. "I'm glad it made you happy."


	5. Chapter 5

Yao had just gotten home from work and had just changed into something more comfortable. However, when he exited his room, a dark and creepy aura filled the house.

Yao frowned. That feeling… he had felt it before – when he was battling the devils back when he was an angel. That meant that a devil was in Arthur's home. But if a devil was present… Yao had lost all his powers as an angel; could he take on the devil alone?

When Yao entered the living room, it was clear that he was not alone in the house. A large figure was seated on the sofa. It seemed like he was waiting for Yao.

As Yao took a step forward, the figure stood up. He towered above Yao at 5 feet 11.6 inches. "Hello Yao," he greeted.

Yao's eyes widened as he recognised the devil. He was one of the higher level devils of hell, Ivan. And Yao had defeated and killed his sister in one of the battles between heaven and hell quite a while ago.

"Surprised to see me, da?" Ivan smirked. "I was surprised to hear that you had been banished from heaven."

Yao took a step back. "That's none of your business, aru!" he snarled.

"Whatever," Ivan waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "I'm not interested in that."

Yao glared at the devil.

"I'm here for revenge," Ivan said, smiling evilly as his eyes turned a disturbing shade of red.

_Shit! _Yao quickly turned and made his way to the door. He had to get away from there or he would be killed! But without his angel powers, he wasn't fast enough.

In a flash, Ivan was in front of Yao, blocking Yao's exit. "You are not going anywhere," he said. With his right arm, he grabbed Yao's collar and threw Yao across the room with extraordinary strength.

Yao cried out as his body came into contact with the wall. He collapsed onto the ground in a crumpled heap.

Ivan approached the trembling figure on the ground. Whether Yao was trembling from fear or from pain, Ivan didn't care. He revelled in seeing the ex-angel in this state. He wanted to kill Yao in the most painful way possible.

Ivan snapped his fingers. Immediately, ropes appeared from thin air and coiled themselves around Yao's limbs and neck, thus immobilising him. Yao tried to struggle, but the more he struggled, the tighter the rope wound around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

Ivan crouched down so that he was closer to Yao. "You know what we went through when my sister died?" he whispered into Yao's ear. "My family almost broke apart. And it was all because of you!"

Yao glared at Ivan through his fringe that had fallen in front of his face. "Angels… angels and devils are destined to fight, aru," he gasped. "I don't regret killing your sister… as a devil, she had… she had no place in this world!"

Ivan's eyes flashed. He lifted his hand, and Yao stared at it in horror as his nails lengthened and got sharper. Then, without warning, he plunged his hand into Yao's stomach, making a large and gruesome hole.

Yao screamed as the pain engulfed him. Even though he had been a human for a while, he was still not used to the sensation of pain. And this pain was even worse than when his wings were ripped from his body.

With a smirk, Ivan twisted his hand inside Yao's body. Yao let out a terrible cry.

Ivan pulled out his bloodied hand and brought his hand to his face. He licked some of Yao's blood off his hand. The ropes that were coiled around Yao's limbs disappeared, and Yao allowed his body to sag onto the ground.

Dazedly, Yao looked at the large ghastly hole in his stomach, from which blood was flowing profusely out. He was going to die here… he just knew it…

There was a flash of bright white light; both Yao and Ivan were blinded for a moment, and they had to shut their eyes to shield themselves.

When the light had dimmed, Yao opened his eyes and saw his siblings standing in between him and Ivan.

"Step away from brother Yao," Kiku growled.

"You guys…" Yao murmured. His blood was pooling around him and he was getting dizzy.

"Mei, like, get brother away from here, and get Arthur!" ordered Hong Kong. "We'll deal with this devil!"

Mei nodded, and quickly moved to carry Yao to a safer place. She had an angel's strength, so even though Yao was bigger in size that she was, she could carry him easily. Mei winced when she looked behind her at Yao's blood that had dripped into the floor, making a trail behind them.

Mei laid Yao gently in a corner. "Wait just a bit, okay, big brother?" she told Yao soothingly. "I'll go get Arthur and he'll take you to a hospital." Personally, she didn't want to bother Arthur, who was probably busy at work, but as she and her brothers were angels, they couldn't simply just waltz into a hospital with a bloodied Yao. For one thing, not everyone could see them (one had to believe in angels in order to see them), and who could guarantee that a doctor would be able to see them for them to explain the situation?

Yao smiled weakly. He coughed a stream of blood out of his mouth. "Provided I am still alive, aru," he tried to joke.

"You will be!" Mei said fiercely and disappeared.

Meanwhile, the three brothers faced off against Ivan.

"You will regret what you did to brother Yao!" snarled Hong Kong as both Kiku and Yong Soo scowled viciously at Ivan.

"Oh, that angel has brothers, da?" Ivan said conversationally. "Then he should know how I felt when he killed my sister!" With that, Ivan sent a blast at the brothers, who leapt away just in time.

When the smoke from Ivan's blast had died down, the three brothers drew their swords and sprung their attack on Ivan.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur had just come back from a meeting with a client when Mei appeared. "Arthur!" she cried.

"Mei!" Arthur's eyes widened. He had met Yao's siblings once, so he could recognise her.

"You need to come home quick! Brother Yao… brother Yao is seriously injured!"

"What?! How?" Arthur immediately ran out of his office, leaving all his paperwork a mess on his desk. He muttered a quick goodbye to his colleague, who happened to be with him when he returned from his meeting.

Mei proceeded to tell Arthur about Ivan and he quest for revenge for his sister because she had been killed in a battle.

"Bloody hell," Arthur swore quietly. "But… but Yao was an angel!" Arthur exclaimed as he started his car. He then sped home. "Angels and devils are always against each other – it's the law of nature, right? He was just doing his duty!"

"That's true," Mei nodded sadly from the passenger seat. She fidgeted nervously – she was not used to sitting in a car, but she had no choice – she could simply transport herself from one place to another but Arthur could not. "And I think Ivan is just using Natalia as an excuse to get rid of Yao."

"That's absurd!" Arthur cried. "Yao is not an angel anymore!"

Mei smiled bitterly. "Devils see all angels as something they have to get rid of. I don't think it matters if you are or were an angel."

Arthur reached home in record time. Mei thought she had never seen another human drive as fast as he did down the highway.

Arthur rushed out of his car. He didn't even bother locking the car as he made his way into his home. He didn't know what to expect to see when he entered his house.

However, nothing could prepare Arthur for what he saw.

As the door swung open, Yong Soo had just plunged his sword into Ivan's back. Kiku was facing Ivan in a defensive position and Hong Kong seemed to have been thrown back for he was on the ground. All three brothers were bruised and battered, but it looked like they had won. Yong Soo's sword had completely gone through Ivan's body, and had seemed to pierce his heart. Ivan's face was contorted into an expression of shock before he exploded into dust.

For a moment, Arthur stood at the doorway, just staring at the three brothers. He had never seen a fight between angels and devils, and was rather amazed at what he saw.

The three brothers, seemingly pleased with their work, cheered and high-fived each other.

Then, Arthur remembered the reason he had come home in a hurry. He quickly turned to Mei who was grabbing his arm, leading him to where Yao lay.

"Yao!" cried Arthur when he saw the state his partner was in. He knelt down beside Yao. Arthur didn't know where to start to stop the bleeding – there was just so much blood gushing out of the wound in Yao's stomach.

"Ar… thur…" Yao wheezed, reaching out towards Arthur. He was on the verge of unconsciousness. "Love… you…" Yao wanted to tell Arthur that he loved him before he died.

Tears were gathering in Arthur's eyes. "I love you too," Arthur practically sobbed. "Hang in there, okay?"

But Yao's eyeballs rolled back in his head and he was out cold.

"Yao!" Arthur shook the ex-angel. Tears were now streaming down his face. "Yao!"

"He's still alive," Yong Soo said as he held Yao's wrist. "There's still a pulse."

"We'll help get him into your car," Kiku told Arthur. "Angels have extraordinary strength, so we can do it in no time."

Arthur stood up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thanks," he said.

As soon as Yao was bundled up in Arthur's car, he was rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Later that night, Yao was officially admitted into the hospital after a gruelling 6-hour surgery to replenish his blood supply and to save his internal organs. Nevertheless, he was alive and Arthur felt a sense of relief surge through him.

Arthur was seated by Yao's bedside as he stared at Yao's pale sleeping face. He finally could relax now that Yao was safe. The doctor said that it was unlikely that Yao would wake in the night, but Arthur wanted to be there when Yao woke up so he was remaining put.

Shortly after, there was a light tap in the window. Arthur looked up to see the worried faces of Yao's siblings. He waved at them and made his way to open the window so that they could enter.

"How's he?" asked Hong Kong once all of them were in Yao's ward.

"They managed to patch him up and save his organs," Arthur told Yao's siblings. "He should be fine once he wakes."

"Oh, and by the way, we cleaned up the mess we made in your house while fighting the devil," Kiku informed Arthur. "We didn't think you should be troubled with cleaning our mess," he added sheepishly.

"Yeah, your house is squeaky-clean now, da-ze!" chirped Yong Soo. "The ants can now go ice-skating on the floor!"

"Oh," said Arthur. Mentally, he tried to picture ants literally ice-skating on his floor and let out a slight snort at that image. Arthur had actually totally forgotten about his house when he left for the hospital. He couldn't even remember if he had locked the door. But that wasn't important right now. "Thanks."

Mei laid a hand gently on Yao's head. "He looks so peaceful," she commented.

Arthur laughed lightly. "I know, right? With the way he looks, you couldn't tell that he had just gone through surgery."

"We should get going," Kiku told his siblings after a moment of silence with the occupants of the ward just looking at Yao. "We still have to report to God that we got rid of a devil," he said.

"Oh yeah," Hong Kong said. "We'll, like, be back when he wakes properly," he told Arthur.

All of them slipped out of the window. They waved at Arthur, who waved back, before disappearing into the night.

Arthur closed the window, so that the warm air from the hospital room would not escape and the cold air from outside would not come in. He walked quietly towards Yao, bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I love you," Arthur murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

_Arthur was just returning to Yao's room after getting some fresh air, when he saw a doctor exit the room, closing the door behind him and a grim look on his face._

_Arthur walked up to the doctor. "What's wrong, doctor?"_

_The doctor looked at Arthur. "Are you the next of kin of the patient inside?"_

"_Yes," replied Arthur._

_The doctor placed a hand comfortingly on Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he told Arthur. "He… he didn't make it."_

_Arthur's eyes widened, and he took a step back. He shook his head as he stared at the doctor in disbelief. "What?!" he gasped. "But I was told after the surgery that he would be alright…"_

_The doctor cast a sympathetic gaze at Arthur. "Some complications have come up, and we tried our best…"_

"_No." Arthur's hand flew to his mouth, and he pushed past the doctor to enter the ward. "No…"_

_A white sheet covered the occupant of the bed completely. Arthur collapsed to his knees at the foot of the bed, realising that he would never see Yao's eyes open ever again, or see Yao's eyes light up in mirth... He would never get to kiss Yao and tell him that he loved him… Arthur let out a sob as he clutched Yao's now cold leg._

Arthur's eyes shot open, and he sat up with a start. He realised that he was in Yao's room, and was snoozing with his head resting on Yao's bed. Arthur stole a quick glance at Yao to make sure Yao was alive and well. The gentle rise and fall of Yao's chest indicated that Yao was still among the living, and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

_It was just a dream… just a dream,_ thought Arthur as he took Yao's hand in his. The warmth emanating from Yao's hand comforted Arthur.

* * *

It was more than 24 hours before Yao showed any sign of life – he spent the whole of the following day unconscious, and when he woke, it was the morning of the day after already. Yao made a quiet moan as he shifted slightly in bed. He wondered if he was coming back to the world of the living, or if he was dead and was back in heaven? Did fallen angels have a place in heaven when they died anyway? His head hurt thinking about it.

Immediately, Arthur was by his side. "You awake, love?"

Yao opened an eye and squinted in the brightness of the hospital room. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the light and he caught sight of Arthur, he smiled at Arthur weakly. "Hello," he greeted. So he was still alive.

"Hey," Arthur grinned back at Yao and Eskimo kissed him on the nose. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some water would be good, aru," replied Yao hoarsely.

"I'll get some for you. Don't move," Arthur ordered. He moved to the side table and poured a glass of water for Yao. Since Arthur didn't want Yao sitting up and agitating his wound, he had prepared a bendy straw for Yao to drink from. He placed the straw into the glass and brought it to Yao.

Yao drank the water thirstily. He hadn't felt this thirsty in all his life.

Arthur chuckled. "Drink slowly, love," he told Yao. "You just had surgery two days ago."

When Yao was done, some water dribbled down the side of his mouth. Arthur laughed and reached over for a tissue to wipe the water off.

"Sorry," Yao apologised meekly.

Wordlessly, Arthur placed the empty glass back on the side table.

"So… how bad is my injury?"

"Well," Arthur began. "The doctors managed to save your internal organs. Apparently, they were quite badly damaged, especially your intestines. Don't ask me about the technical details, though, I am no doctor," Arthur finished.

"It's okay," Yao sighed. "I just wanted to know how bad the damage was, aru. Ivan is quite a high-ranking devil and is quite powerful," he explained. "I didn't expect to live, especially since I'm not an angel anymore."

"You'll be pleased to know that he's dead," Arthur informed Yao.

Yao blinked and stared at Arthur incredulously. There was a moment of silence before Yao opened his mouth to speak. "What?"

"Ivan," Arthur said. "He's dead. I saw it with my own eyes."

Yao was shocked into silence once again. "How?" he finally managed.

"Your brothers," Arthur replied. "They killed him together."

Yao gave a huge sob as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. He was always telling his brothers to work together, but they were so set in their ways, each of them wanting to do things their own way. It finally took their oldest brother getting gravely injured for them to join hands and fight together. Yao brought his hands up to cover his face as he wept in relief – at the fact that his brothers had finally learnt the value of cooperation and at the fact that he was still alive.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arthur asked. He was alarmed at seeing his lover weep so openly. He had never seen Yao cry like that before.

"Nothing," Yao gave a watery laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm just relieved, I guess, aru," he replied.

"Don't cry like that ever again!" scolded Arthur good-naturedly. "You gave me a fright!"

Yao laughed and sniffed. "Sorry, sorry."

Arthur stood up. "Don't move," he commanded Yao. "I'm going to call a doctor here to make sure you're alright."

Yao nodded and closed his eyes. He was sure God had blessed him somehow by sparing his life even if he had been thrown out of heaven. He still had God's favour.

Not long after, a doctor entered the ward with Arthur tailing behind him. "Good morning, Yao!" he greeted cheerfully. "Did you have a good rest? You gave us quite the scare!"

Yao giggled nervously. "Sorry," he apologised.

"Hey, don't apologise – I became a doctor to help people, not to have them apologise to me! Because I'm awesome like that!" joked the doctor loudly. "I'm Dr. Beilschmidt, by the way. Gilbert Beilschmidt," he introduced himself and extended his hand towards Yao.

Yao shook his hand from his position on the bed.

Dr. Beilschmidt proceeded to perform a full-body check on Yao, who was somewhat comforted by his cheerful but loud demeanour. When he was done, he winked at Yao. "Everything seems to check out," he told Yao. "Later in the afternoon, a nurse will come in and help you change the dressing on the sutures we made during the surgery." When he saw Yao wince, Dr. Beilschmidt chuckled. "Don't worry," he said cheerfully. "It won't hurt. Well, maybe a bit, when she removes the gauze, but it'll be alright! Because nurses in this hospital are awesome!"

Yao had to suppress the urge to snicker everytime the doctor said "awesome".

"You'll be fine!" said Dr. Beilschmidt merrily. "I've prescribed some painkillers for you if the wound gets too painful – just ask a nurse to give you some. Call me if you need anything! Or get a nurse to call me – whichever you prefer!"

Arthur nodded and showed the doctor out. "Thanks so much."

When Arthur re-entered the ward, Yao was smiling broadly. "I like him, aru," he said.

Arthur grinned at Yao. "I like him too – apparently, he's the best surgeon in this hospital. Do you need any painkillers, by the way?" he asked Yao worriedly.

Yao smiled and reached out to take Arthur's hand in his. "Not right now," he replied. "Thanks," he said softly.

Arthur was still grinning at Yao. He leaned forward and the couple shared a chaste kiss.

There was a soft cough from behind Arthur. Arthur immediately pulled himself away from Yao and looked behind him. Yao's siblings were standing in the hospital room with smirks on their faces. It looked like they had sneakily come in through the open window.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mei asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"No!" Yao quickly replied loudly from the bed. His face was pink.

"We like, just wanted to see if you were okay," shrugged Hong Kong.

"Are you?" Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, aru," Yao replied. "I heard what you did to Ivan."

The three brothers fidgeted nervously. At the last minute during their fight with Ivan, they remembered their oldest brother's advice for them to work together, and only by doing so could they defeat Ivan. Before that, they just thought he was being bothersome.

"Sorry," Kiku said finally as the siblings approached their brother. "Sorry we never took your words seriously."

"I'm proud of you, aru," Yao smiled at his brothers.

As the siblings drew nearer to Yao's bed, Arthur began to retreat. He thought he'd give them some time to bond – ever since Yao had been exiled from heaven, he hadn't been in contact with them much. And Arthur knew how much Yao missed them.

Arthur quietly exited the ward in search for something to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Yao wasn't bedridden anymore. He could even sit up and walk around his room. Yao thought it was refreshing to be able to move, as he was starting to get bored with lying in bed all day.

But Yao still needed help doing some things. Such as bathing, which was why Arthur was currently unbuttoning Yao's pyjama top.

Arthur had helped Yao to bathe a few times already, but Yao still felt embarrassed everytime Arthur removed his clothes to bathe.

Arthur gently peeled off Yao's pyjama top, careful not to touch the wound and stitches on Yao's stomach. Then he removed Yao's pyjama bottoms and underwear, and led Yao to the bathroom.

Since Yao's wound was still fresh, it hurt terribly when it came in contact with water. So Arthur opted for sponging the top half of Yao's body. That way, he could avoid touching Yao's wound.

Yao sat in the bathtub while Arthur ran a soap-soaked sponge over his body. As Arthur was sponging Yao's body, he shot him a worried questioning look, asking if he was okay.

Yao smiled at Arthur and gestured for him to go on, indicating that he was indeed okay.

When they were done and Yao was fully dressed again, Arthur decided to take Yao for a walk in the hospital park to get some fresh air. So he bundled Yao into a wheelchair and wheeled him down.

It was probably in Yao's nature as an angel to be so close to the environment, for the animals in the park flocked towards him when he got there.

Arthur chuckled as two brightly-coloured lovebirds landed on Yao's head and began singing some sort of melody. A rabbit sniffed at Yao's feet and he bent down to pick it up and place it on his lap, gently stroking its fur. A bold sparrow even perched itself on Arthur's shoulder and attempted to pull his hair with its beak.

"He likes you, aru," Yao giggled, pointing to the sparrow on Arthur's shoulder.

"He wants me to go bald," grumbled Arthur. He then turned towards the sparrow. "Stop that, will you?"

But the sparrow tugged at Arthur's hair with renewed fervour.

Arthur scowled. "I don't like you," he told the sparrow. "Shoo!" Arthur waved his hand to chase away the sparrow.

To avoid Arthur's waving hand, the sparrow flew off to join the lovebirds on Yao's head. It chirped angrily at Arthur; in response, Arthur stuck his tongue out at it.

Yao laughed heartily at his lover's antics.

They reached a bench, where Arthur plopped himself down on.

The lovebirds on Yao's head seemed to be snuggling up to each other, and Arthur decided to do the same thing with Yao. He leaned forward and sniffed Yao's neck. Then, Arthur nuzzled into Yao's neck.

"Arthur!" Yao cried. "What are you doing, aru?"

"Being affectionate," Arthur replied as he looked up to grin at Yao.

The lovebirds had stopped snuggling each other and were now observing the couple. When Arthur kissed Yao on the cheek, they let out a happy chirp, as if encouraging him.

"See?" Arthur said smugly. "Even the birds are supportive."

Yao laughed and pushed Arthur away, although half-heartedly. "We're in public, aru…"

"So?" questioned Arthur. "You're so beautiful, I just want to do all sort of naughty things to you," he smirked.

"Don't say things like that, aru!" cried Yao. He was blushing very brightly by then. He looked down. There was a moment of silence as Yao tried to compose himself and Arthur looked expectantly at him. "Maybe when I've fully recovered, we can try doing… other things," Yao finally mumbled.

Arthur stared at Yao in shock. Did Yao just say what he did? Arthur finally broke into a wide grin. "Maybe," he said. "If you want to."

Yao nodded bashfully and resumed patting the rabbit in his lap. "I'd like to," he said shyly, smiling.

Arthur merely smiled serenely and gazed at the scenery in the park.


	9. Chapter 9

About a month later, Yao was finally discharged from the hospital. His wound had more or less healed, and a large scar had developed over it. Yao thought it looked disgusting, but Arthur thought it looked sexy.

Right now, Arthur had blindfolded Yao and was massaging his feet. Yao leaned his head back on the headboard of the bed as he sighed in contentment. He couldn't see what Arthur was doing, but because of that, Arthur's ministrations were felt more intensely.

Arthur stole a glance at Yao's face. Although he could not see his eyes, Arthur knew that Yao's eyes were sparkling with mirth.

As Arthur's finger brushed the base of Yao's foot, Yao let out a little snort and giggled.

Arthur looked at Yao. "Are you ticklish?"

"What's that, aru?"

"Ticklish," Arthur repeated. "Don't you know that feeling?"

Yao shook his head. Suddenly, Arthur started tickling his stomach, and Yao let out a loud guffaw, squirming away from Arthur. "Stop! Stop, aru!" Yao cried through his laughter.

Immediately, the tickling stopped. Yao felt Arthur press his lips against his and kissed him deeply. Eventually, Yao opened his mouth for Arthur's tongue to enter, and their tongues twirled around each other. When they broke apart, Yao was no doubt breathless.

When Arthur moved to unbutton Yao's shirt, he paused and looked at Yao. "May I?" he asked softly.

Yao didn't trust himself to speak. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Arthur's gaze was boring straight into him. Yao nodded.

Slowly and sensually, Arthur unbuttoned Yao's shirt as he kissed Yao's neck.

Yao moved to undo the blindfold. When the blindfold was dropped over the edge of the bed, Yao squinted as his eyes had to get used to the bright light of the room. When his eyes had finally adjusted themselves, Yao was met with Arthur's gentle smile.

Arthur's expression quickly changed. "You sure about this?" Arthur asked unsurely. He didn't want to do anything that Yao didn't want him to.

Yao swallowed and nodded. "Yes," he replied quietly.

Arthur moved Yao to a lying position, with him hovering above Yao. He continued his efforts to unbutton Yao's shirt. When Yao's chest was exposed, Arthur began tracing his finger lightly over Yao's chest. He found Yao's nipple and took it into his hand, rolling it between his fingers. He ran his tongue over the scar on Yao's stomach.

Yao moaned and shuddered delightfully as Arthur licked his new scar. It was still tender and very sensitive to touch. Yao encircled his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed the top of Arthur's head gently.

The couple plunged into bliss as they made love, slowly exploring each other's bodies and submitting into their passions for one another.

* * *

The next day, when Yao woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the window. He looked over the bed and saw the blindfold he was wearing the previous night tossed carelessly on the ground, along with his and Arthur's clothes. Arthur's bed had too many pillows (but Arthur claimed they kept him comfortable at night), and Yao could see two of them on the floor on the other side of the room. Yao glanced to his left, where Arthur was still snoozing. He had a hand draped around Yao's small waist.

Yao smiled fondly at his lover. He gently pushed Arthur's hand away and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Yao realised that he was naked, so he hastily grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on.

After doing his business and taking a quick shower, Yao felt fresher. He was now wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. Yao made his way towards the bed to rouse his sleeping boyfriend. "Arthur," Yao shook the blonde man softly and pinched his nose lightly. "Wake up, sleepyhead, aru."

"Hm?" Arthur opened a bleary eye. As soon as he caught sight of Yao, he broke into a wide smile. "Good morning, love," he said. "Sleep well?"

Yao nodded happily. "You want to go for breakfast, aru?"

"Yeah, sure," Arthur said as he sat up. He gathered Yao into his arms. "I love you," he murmured.

Yao buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck. "I love you too," he mumbled.

Arthur released Yao and smiled. He kissed Yao on the head. He then noticed that he, too, was naked. "Let me put on some clothes and brush my teeth first, then we'll go out for breakfast."

Yao nodded. He averted his eyes as Arthur got dressed. Despite the fact that they had just consummated their bond the previous night, Yao still felt uncomfortable about seeing another naked man.

As soon as Arthur was dressed, he made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Shortly after, Arthur reappeared from the bathroom and took Yao's hand. They went downstairs together. As they headed out, Yao stole a glance at Arthur's handsome face. Yao grinned to himself, as he thought of the events of the previous months and of how they got together, and he realised that the best thing that could have happened to him was being thrown out of heaven.

Arthur looked sideways at Yao. "What are you smiling about?"

Yao leaned forward and kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Nothing," he replied, still smiling. "Just glad about how things turned out, aru."


End file.
